


SugaKookie

by MinKai



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKai/pseuds/MinKai
Summary: Just your ordinary Yoonkook fanfic....Top!YoongiBottom!KookieAngst warning. (Not too much)Happy Ending (I hope)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 3





	1. Cheater

Jungkook walked down the hall, nervously, shuffling his feet. There were different ways Yoongi could take these news. Jungkook let his mind wander as he made his way to the well-known studio door. Best case scenario will be heaven. Worst case.. He did not want to think about that. Worst case would be unbearable. Little did Kookie know that his worst case would be nothing compared to what was about to happen. Jungkook was expecting anger. Maybe indifference. Nothing prepared him for what happened next.

The halls eventually led to the studio. Jungkook could hear Jhope's voice echoing through the empty dance room.

"One two three. One two three."

Looking in, Jhope and Jimin were moving in sync to the upbeat music. Dance practice. The next door was the recording studio. It was empty, which was expected. After all, no one used it regularly. It was filled when they were readying for a comeback. Door at the very end of the hall was the thickest. The unbreakable door. Soundproof. Yoongi's office.

Originally it was a recording studio backup, but Yoongi took over on the second day they came here. He spent more time here than he did in his own room. There was only one rule concerning that room. KNOCK. With a steadying breath, Jungkook lifted his arm to do just that.

He noticed it was shaking. With excitement? Or fear? He didn't know. Three knocks.

"Who is it?" Yoongi's voice was bored and distracted. Working, then.

"Jungkook." There was a pause.

"Kookie? What are you doing here?" The door was still closed.

"I-I need to tell you something." The nervousness in his voice made Jimin step out of the dance room. He was glistening with sweat, his eyes lit up, his white tank top soaked through, and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. There were many times when Jungkook wondered if Yoongi preferred the beautiful Jimin over him.

"You good?" No matter how many times fans gushed about Jungkook's own voice, he would always envy Jimin's soft and velvety tones. Not in singing. No, Jungkook loved his voice then. It was everyday conversation that he found unbearable.

"Yeah. I think. How long has he been locked up?"

"I don't know. A day I think. Why?" Jimin's big eyes swept Jungkook's face, as if it would somehow give him the answer seconds before it left Jungkook's lips.

"I messed up. Badly." Jungkook's voice was barely audible.

"Ah. Not the best time for that, Kooks." Jimin made a sympathetic face. "But what's done is done, or so they say." Jimin turned to Yoongi's door and pounded..

"YO! Old man! Open up!" Jungkook flinched. He would never have dared to do that. But then, Jimin's relationship with Yoongi was different. At times Jungkook wondered just how much of a difference there really was, especially when he caught sight of them, kissing on the porch last December. Neither of them had come down for dinner that day.

Apparently, enough of a difference to make Yoongi open the door. No matter in what state, how tired, how beaten up, how utterly messy and disheveled looking, Yoongi never failed to take Jungkook's breath away. His face took on the same wonder as the very first day. Yoongi noticed Jungkook staring and smirked.

"When you have finished your flattering staring, please remember--"

"Beauty is only skin deep." Jungkook knew that saying by heart, hearing it so many times from more people than he cared to remember. Yet he couldn't help it. The black hoodie and ripped jeans were the most cliche look out there. So of course Namjoon had to go out and buy a truckload of the same jeans and different colored hoodies. Of course he had ordered both for him and Yoongi, because as he always said, after living together for 2 years in a flat in Seoul before debut, buying clothes for each other was a habit. Jungkook idly wondered why that habit stayed after debut.

"Jungkook here looked like a lost puppy. Standing at your door. He's waiting to get his scolding. I am innocent." Jimin's voice broke through Jungkook's thoughts. "Unless you want me guilty." Jimin added with a wink before jogging back to the dance room and immediately changing the music. Jhope hollered a bunch of obscenities, and then there was a muffled boom, similar to one someone would make when they get pushed up against a wall. Jimin and Hoseok were really a most unlikely pair, but their on-and-off fucking was normal by now. Jungkook grew more and more uncomfortable standing that close to the dance room. Yoongi, on the other hand, just grinned, and shook his head. Jungkook jumped when a shirt flew out the door. He looked up at Yoongi, who had a similar expression of shock on his face.

"Huh. I had expected the tank-top." Yoongi opened the door, and Jungkook walked in.

"You redecorated." The room was no longer dark and gloomy. It was now white, and spacey. The computers were in one corner, the recording gear next to it. There was a bookcase, an empty desk, a filing cabinet, and still enough space for dance practice.

"Pffffffft. Redecorated? Me? No." Yoongi walked over to the computers and started typing. Jungkook was, for the moment, less important than the new song Yoongi was structuring. Still, he had to ask. "No? I thought..." He knew the room had been black, messy, and cramped. He knew there were post-its with random lyrics on the walls. He knew the filing cabinet was new, as was the bookcase.

"No. Tae did it." This was news. News which brought Jungkook back to what he had come here to do in the first place.

"Suga..." The change was immediate. "Yoongi" was something they all called him. "Suga" was the name he had chosen as an Idol. It was also the name Jungkook had started calling Yoongi when they first kissed. "Suga" meant he had crossed the line between friends and friends with benefits. He knew in normal situations he would be calling him "oppa", the word that usually meant "older male friend / older male brother". Yet the word has been as sexualised as the English word "daddy." "Suga" meant Yoongi was in charge. It meant that they were no longer playing friends. And both of them knew it. Suga's hands paused on the keyboard.

"Of all the goddamn times, Kook." Suga sighed. "Give me 5 minutes, then whatever you came to tell me better be worth interrupting my workday." The "or else" was implied. Jungkook didn't mind the wait. After all, it was normal, and gave him time to study the man in front of him.

Suga wasn't tall, but he was lean. His muscles weren't as defined as Namjoon's, but Suga was strong. Especially when he was angry. You didn't expect it out of him, yet he has bent an iron bar in half before. Suga's hair wasn't unlike Tae's. Colorful at times, and different each era. He had calmed down now, going with his natural black. Suga's face was another thing that changed. Fans loved to call him out on his chubby cheeks, which were adorable. Yet Suga knew how to go from adorable to sexy in less than one second. He gave Jungkook that look at a concert once. Jungkook had tripped and ended up falling. When Suga helped him up he angled the mic away from his mouth, and whispered, "Oh Kookie. What will I do with you? One look and you are on the floor." Jungkook didn't have the time to come up with a reasonable response and managed only to open his mouth, before Suga was swept away by Jimin. Jungkook hadn't heard the end of it for months. He was embarrassed to admit that he still tripped when given that look.

It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one affected. Tae had spit milk 5 feet in front of him after Suga gave him the same look. Jimin had tripped and remained wide-eyed after Suga whispered something in his ear. Namjoon was the hardest to catch off-guard, but there were times where even Namjoon would shift uncomfortably in his chair, crossing his legs to hide his arousal.

After a couple of minutes, Jungkook's thoughts returned to the problem that brought him here in the first place. Taehyung. When Jungkook and Yoongi first acknowledged the attraction between them, Suga had asked a simple question. "Are you an open or mono partner?" The slang was used a lot for people like Suga. Mono is a person in a normal relationship; dating one person. Open is when you can see other people. There wasn't a whole lot of love in inter-band relationships. It was more of a friends-with-benefits type of thing. Suga was an open guy. He was already with Jhope, and, although Jungkook didn't know it at the time, Namjoon. He had shrugged. "Mono." It was a simple choice to make, since there really was no one else he wanted. Over the years, Suga had always told him that Jungkook had the choice to go open, or "poly", any time. This always came with a warning. "Poly does not mean single. It does not mean be with whomever. Any new relationship, or even one-night stand is to be cleared by your partner or partners first. Cheating is cheating, Kookie. And I don't date cheaters." Jungkook had nodded along, idly wondering how crazy someone will have to be to cheat on Suga. He had never regretted his decision. Not even now.

Over the months before debut, Jungkook found himself realizing the weight of such a relationship. Suga had approached Seokjin, Taehyung, and finally, the beautiful Jimin. Each had said yes. Each had gotten Jungkook's and Jhope's permission first. It wasn't like they could say no. Asking for permission was more of a "Hey, just so you know, I'm with your boyfriend too." Moot points to dwell on now, though.

"Kookie?" Suga had finished typing and was sipping coffee from a white BTS mug. "Something you wanted to tell me?" Suga was the picture of ease. Sitting back in his office chair, sipping from a mug, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. This would be the last time he looked that calm today.

"Yeah."

"Well, get on with it. We haven't got all day."

"I-I-I-"

"Deep breath Kookie. Deep breath. Stop looking like you're a student caught dealing drugs." Suga's amused expression didn't help Jungkook's nerves. What was he thinking?

"You're going to hate me. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry and that I didn't mean it and, and---"

"Out with it." Gone was the playful twinkle in his eyes. The knuckles on the hand gripping the mug were going white.

"I cheated on you... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking! It will never happen aga--" A white mug sailed past Jungkook and crashed against the opposite wall.

"Damn right it won't! HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES? HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU? 'If you cheat on me it's over.'? How many opportunities did I give you to go poly? Why? Why? WHY, Jungkook?" Suga was pacing back and forth, getting angrier with each step.

"Suga.."

"NO! Don't 'Suga' me! You don't get the fucking right to 'Suga' me. I trusted you, Jungkook." The 'Jungkook' instead of 'Kookie' hurt the most. Without a second look, Yoongi stormed out. "I want you gone when I come back." Jungkook spent the next hour crying before getting up. As one door closes, another opens, or so people say.


	2. My Great Mistake pt 1

"I want you gone when I come back." Jungkook spent the next hour crying before getting up. As one door closes, another opens, or so people say.

JUNGKOOK'S FIRST POV

*3 hours before*

"YO, y'know Wattpad, right?" We were siting in Tae's room, discussing life. Pretty normal for a Friday afternoon. Tae was in one of Yoongi's grey T-shirts, and old Adidas sweatpants. We had come from dance practice earlier, and he hadn't bothered to change. I was in a long white flannel shirt, and some old pants from my closet. They were a bit small, and I was fidgeting with the right pant leg when he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Who doesn't?" I shrug, twisting a thread that was coming loose.

"So, ok, I was on it yesterday--"

"Why...?" It was honestly not that surprising, considering that this was Tae, but i still had to ask.

Tae waves my question away. "Not relevant. Anyway, so I was just fooling around, right? So I type in 'BTS', and you know what pops up?"

I shake my head, but my brain already knows whats coming.

"A bunch of fanfics. So I'm like, okk.. this is weird, and I start scrolling, and they are all like, Y/N and whoever, usually Jimin-hyung, and all of a sudden I come across a Taekook!" He laughs nervously. "And i go to the author, and they have written, like, 6 parts or something. So I look up Taegi--"

"Taegi?" Please don't be.....

"Me and Yoongi-hyung. So, i look it up, and..... WOAH. These people are crazy, hyung." This is nothing new. We all knew that Tae got turned on by fanfics, although why he would be so surprised to find them on Wattpad was a mystery to me. I just nod as he goes on and on about the crazy things happening in whatever fanfic he just found.

"---- So like, even Hoseok isn't that kinky! Like, what the actual fuck?---" I tune him out after a while, playing Tetris to pass the time, when something he says catches my attention.

"Read it with me? PLEASE! I can't do this without my best friend, hyung!" Wait... what? I mentally backtrack. Is he talking about the Taekook? I am all set on telling him no when he pouts.

Kim Taehyung doesn't just pout. He goes all out, with pleading eyes, and a puffed out bottom lip. Impossible to say no to.

Before the reasonable part of my brain could catch up, i had already nodded. Nervousness took over from there as Tae sent it to me. We both started at the same time. One chapter in, and I knew this was going to be a problem. You can guess the rest, but it is my duty to tell you, so here goes.

The tension in the room thickened with each line. I kept my eyes glued to the phone, unwilling to find out if Tae's sweats mirrored mine. Finally, I sneaked a peek.

He was staring at me with a hungry look on his face, his hand already down his pants. Caught looking, he blushed and looked down. As if that wasn't enough, we suddenly hear Jimin in the hall. He is whistling a tune, heading towards the studios. His footsteps get closer, and although we aren't technically doing anything wrong, my heart beats faster as his footsteps get closer. Just as I think he'll pass Tae's room, he stops and knocks.

"Tae?"

Tae shoots me a panicked look before replying. "I'm in here, don't come in though."

"....OK? Wasn't going to. Just telling you not to go down to the studios for the next half hour." I swear I can hear him smirk through the door.

"Why? Not like you'll be totally alone... Yoongi-hyung is down there, too---OH. Um...oh." Tae shoots me a concerned glance. I'm not exactly thrilled to hear that Jimin is going to be down there, getting fucked by my boyfriend, but the thing was.... Yoongi was Jimin's boyfriend too. And what Jimin was doing was normal. He just had much more courtesy, telling Tae to stay out of the studios. Tae was known for accidentally walking in on people, and Jimin was shy. Tae on the other hand, once had the FUCKING AUDACITY to ask IF HE COULD JOIN! Yeah, nothing fazes my best friend. Except reading an 18+ fanfic with someone else in the room.

As Jimin's footsteps grew further and further away, Tae sat closer to me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I wish you didn't have to hear that."

So did I, but there wasn't anything I could do about that now. I was the only member to choose a closed relationships; the only one mono. I was prone to getting jealous and insecure, but then, wouldn't everyone in my place?

The realization that we were alone, with Tae siting so close to me with a hand down his pants, hit both of us at the same time. I watched as his eyes changed from concerned, to turned on. I knew my eyes had just done the same. There was no stopping what happened next, was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT FAMILY-FRIENDLY, OR, WELL, LESS FAMILY FRIENDLY THAN THIS ONE. UPLOADING NEXT WEEKEND. ALSO, YES, THE NEXT PART IS TAEKOOK. I SAID YOU'LL SEE ALL KINDS OF SHIPS IN THIS BOOK, ALTHOUGH MAINLY YOONKOOK. THERE WILL BE OTHERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, SKIP IT. 
> 
> *Warning. Cringy Smut ahead. This was my first time writing smut and I don't even ship Taekook. A disaster waiting to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The realization that we were alone, with Tae siting so close to me with a hand down his pants, hit both of us at the same time. I watched as his eyes changed from concerned, to turned on. I knew my eyes had just done the same. There was no stopping what happened next, was there?

JUNGKOOK'S FIRST POV (Still the day before, since this is the continuation of Chapter 2)

I don't know if you've ever had someone as close to you as I am with Tae. We were the best of friends. I never thought of him as anything other than a brother. Now, with him so close, was not the best time to change that. The right thing to do would have been to lean back, make some stupid joke, dissolve the tension. Instead, I found myself leaning forward. I knew it was wrong, but what could I possibly do now? Still, I tried.  
"This is definitely not how I expected the evening going." My voice shook, and Tae weakly chuckled. Well then. I looked up and suddenly remembered "YOONGI!" Yeah, no way in fuck was I--

"He doesn't have to know." Tae said, then for some reason burst into laughter."Dude, that's like every fanfic ever... this is so wrong, your boyfriend doesn't have to know!"

I was laughing too. Suddenly, just when I thought it was over, Tae suddenly got a bright idea. And by bright, I mean stupid. It seemed like a good idea to him.

"You know, I can teach you a couple things."

What? No. "No. Tae--" I was temporarily distracted when Tae took his pants off. Forcing my eyes back up to his face, I watched him smirk. He leaned close to my face and whispered. "Imagine. I can teach you things Jimin doesn't even know exist." Tempting, since Yoongi obviously preferred Jimin when he needed someone. Unfair of Tae to use that, though. He knew I was jealous of Jimin's skills. Jimin was jokingly nicknamed "Cupid" by Jhope, and I still remember the twinkle in Yoongi's eyes as he said "Cupid. The sex god." Jimin had laughed it off, looking at me for a second too long, as if he was afraid that I'd cry. I was sensitive back then.

"Tae. No." Not happening.........

I made the mistake of looking down. It was over from then.

"You sure? This right here--" Tae put a hand over my crotch " -- tells a different story." He smiled a devilish smile. I had frozen to the spot. He was so close. Oh so close. He knew what he was doing, too. 

Tae sat down on the bed, pulling me in front of him. "Show me what you got Kooks."

"Wha--What?"

"Show me." Tae nodded down to his cock. Almost unwillingly, I looked down. Tae was big. Not as big as Yoongi, but big. Big enough to make me hurt if he wanted to. He was also hard. Hard in a way that told me he hadn't been properly fucked for a couple weeks. Weighing my choices, I chucked common sense out the window. Throwing Tae a dirty look, I kneeled between his legs.

Tae's eyes widened. He hadn't expected me to go through with this. Yet I was determined now. I leaned forward and officially broke the boundaries, taking him in my mouth. He was large, and I hurried, nearly gagging. Teasing the tip, I swirled my tongue, going faster, until I first heard Tae quietly moan. Dropping the carefulness, I deep-throated him. His eyes rolled back. And, just like that, swirling and sucking I drew him closer to the edge. Tae's hips started thrusting into my mouth, but not hard, like he was afraid to hurt me. Oh, if only he knew.... I loved it rough. Tae started to moan louder, shaking a bit, his thrusts into my mouth becoming sloppier.

"Damn Kookie-- YES-- shit...!" He was close, but not there yet. I started to gently bite. Sucking harder, and biting softly, I threw him an innocent look, looking right up into his eyes. His eyes widened, then rolled back. "FUCK" My mouth was suddenly filled with the bitter taste of his cum. I enjoyed watching Tae ride out the waves of his orgasm. When he came down from his high a couple seconds later, I opened my mouth. He watched me hungrily. I swallowed. A familiar possessive look came into his eyes. Suga got the same look whenever he looked at me. Suga.... SHIT. It was already too late, right? In the next couple of minutes Suga was nearly completely forgotten as Tae grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, ripping my shirt off. Down came my pants. Out came my cock. Tae suddenly flipped me over, onto my stomach. I knew he was a switch (both a bottom and a top.) There was no mistaking of what came next.

He slammed into me. "Tae!" Was the first word out of my mouth. He went slow after that first thrust. 

"Please..." The pace was too slow. I was unused to this; I only got this torturous pace when Suga decided to punish me, not letting me cum  
.   
"Please what? If you want something, ask." It was the voice of the devil. The sarcastic concern.... 

"Faster!" He went faster.

"So little Kookie likes it rough, huh?" Yes I do indeed. My thoughts became blurred as I suddenly felt that feeling begin in the pit of my stomach. Tae showed no signs of stopping. Every time I moaned he'd kiss my neck, making me worry that he'd leave marks. Cheating shouldn't make you feel this good, right? "TAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I came with a scream, and it was amazing to feel this good. I hadn't been fucked for longer than I cared to admit. We had a new schedule that left me and Suga nearly no alone time.

I rolled over and saw Tae lying next to me. "So. Good as Jimin?"

"Kooks..." Was all he could manage, still breathing hard.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Do not repost my story. It is on my Wattpad account, @SugaKookie___, and if you see it anywhere else, please let me know.   
> THE REST OF THE BOOK WILL BE WRITTEN FROM DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEWS. THIS IS TO MAKE IT EASIER TO FOLLOW THE STORY LINE AND THE MANY EMOTIONS OF OUR FAVORITE IDOLS. THE POV WILL BE LISTED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. THE POV WILL BE FOLLOWED BY EITHER 1 OR 3. THIS IS TO SHOW FIRST OR THIRD PERSON POV. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING, AND ENJOY.


End file.
